1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a triple mode dielectric loaded bandpass filter. In particular, this invention relates to a bandpass filter having one or more cascaded dielectric loaded waveguide cavities resonating in three independent orthogonal modes, simultaneously. Dielectric loaded triple mode cavities can be used in combination with dual or single mode cavities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the Fall of 1971, in COMSAT Technical Review, Volume 1, pages 21 to 42, Atia and Williams suggested the possibility of cascading two triple-mode waveguide cavities to realize a six-pole elliptic filter. However, Atia and Williams were unable to achieve the suggested results.